Multifunctional portable devices have found widespread applications in a variety of fields. For example, most of mobile phones available in the market integrate a multimedia player, wireless Internet and personal navigation functions. As the technology advances, the size of the display panel of a mobile phone becomes bigger and bigger, and the resolution of the display panel of the mobile phone becomes higher and higher. Accordingly, the power consumption of the mobile phone increases dramatically, where the display panel usually contributes a large portion of the power consumption. Since such a mobile phone generally adopts a battery-driven type, low power consumption is imperative.
It would gain a great deal of relevance if the power consumption during standby periods could be reduced or the IC fresh frequency for a still/static image could be reduced without compromising the display quality of the image. Currently, an electrophoresis-type E-book or a cholesterol-type liquid crystal display (LCD) in a still image display mode consume extremely low power, because of the memory functionality of the pixels after data is written in and no need of image refreshing. However, because of dynamic images and poor color saturation, they are generally used for E-book displays only. For a traditional LCD panel, whether it is in the static image displaying or dynamic image displaying, the refresh frequency of an IC is about 60 Hz or higher. If the image data being displayed is updated at a refresh frequency less than 60 Hz or higher or standby, IC power consumption can be reduced. Accordingly, the overall power consumption of the display penal can be lowered.
SARM memory has the advantages of low power consumption and high stability. However, the number of transistors is utilized, which sacrifices the aperture ratio of a pixel. For a high resolution display penal, it is very difficult to integrate the SARM memory in a pixel. DRAM memory has the advantages of small size and high integration. DRAM memory usually uses a capacitor to store data. Since a capacitor can not sustainably store charges therein, in order to keep the stored data, the data is usually refreshed by a driving IC, which results in high power consumption and poor stability.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.